


In These Arms, Part IX: We Belong Together

by mrpicard



Series: Star Trek: TNG - In These Arms [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, M/M, Starfleet Headquarters, evil admiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child created by Q and a conspiracy that could cause the scandal of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is set about six months after the previous one.

" _Picard to Picard._ "

Alex looked up in surprise - it was very rare for his husband to call him over the comm system while on bridge duty.

This couldn't be good.

He stood up from the couch, walked up to the nearest comm panel and touched it. "Yes?"

" _Alexander, would you come to my ready room right away, please?_ "

"Sure. I'm on my way." Alex turned around and looked at the play pen next to the couch in which Laurent was crawling around, babbling in baby language. "Hmm, what do I do with you?" He walked up to the play pen. "I can't leave you alone here, now can I? It's not that you could cause any trouble, but still..."

The toddler looked up at him.

"Ah, screw it." Alex bent down and picked him up. "We're gonna go on a little trip to the bridge - ain't that something, huh? The bridge?"

Laurent looked at him in confusion.

"Wanna visit Papa Jean-Luc?"

Laurent squealed happily.

"You recognize _that_ name, huh?" Alex gently poked his son's little nose. "Alright then, let's go."

 

 

**********

 

"Come!"

The ready room door opened and Alex stepped in, carrying Laurent. "Hey. I came as quickly as I could, but, as you can see, I had to bring someone with me."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Picard stood up from his chair, walked up to his family, gently took Laurent's little hand and shook it briefly. "Hello, young man." The toddler looked at him - and then smiled.

"He's had that smile on his face ever since I mentioned that we're going to visit you," Alex remarked. "I think he's starting to understand what we're saying, at least to some degree. And he's babbling more and more, too."

"I noticed that as well when I played with him this morning." Picard stroked his son's head. "You're going to start talking soon, hmm?"

Laurent froze for a second - and then, in reply, began to babble in his baby language again.

Picard looked at his husband. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is - but I assume a conversation about Laurent's language skills is not what you called me here for...?"

"No, unfortunately not. Let's sit down."

They walked up to Picard's desk and sat down on opposite sides, Laurent in Alex' lap. The toddler immediately looked around for something to play with, but, unfortunately, there was nothing within his reach.

"I called you here because I've received a few rather disturbing messages concerning Laurent."

Alex tensed. "You finally got a reply to your requests about granting him Federation citizenship...?"

"In a way." Picard picked up a PADD and handed it over. "Here."

Alex activated the PADD and began to read out loud (while gently fighting off Laurent's grabby little hands - PADDs were one of his favorite toys):

" _To Captain Jean-Luc Picard,_

 _we regret to inform you that we are unable to grant Federation citizenship to your son, Laurent Picard. Please contact Starfleet Command for further instructions._ "

He looked up. "Starfleet Command? What do _they_ have to do with this?"

"I don't know for sure," Picard said. "I contacted them earlier right after I got this message, and, much to my surprise, received an answer almost immediately. They're asking for a personal meeting at Starfleet Headquarters as soon as possible."

"What for?" Alex asked and began to stroke Laurent's head - sensing his father's discomfort, the little boy had tensed up as well.

"I have no idea. They didn't elaborate, and believe me, I _did_ try to get a more detailed answer."

"I guess we'll have to go there to find out," Alex sighed. "Can you make the time?"

"I will have to. Can you leave Eleven Forward?"

"Yeah, Jay can take over for a few days, no problem."

"Good. We obviously can't take the Enterprise, she's needed here, but we _can_ take the Cousteau - she's faster than a shuttle and also a lot more comfortable."

"What about Laurent? I don't want to leave him behind."

"He can come with us. I've already spoken to Marie, she'll keep an eye on him while we're busy. She's very pleased that she'll finally get to see him in person."

"Well, at least _someone_ 's happy." Alex began to move his leg, making Laurent hop slightly (much to the toddler's delight). "Why do I have such a feeling of dread?"

"I don't know." Picard leaned back in his chair. "What I do know, however, is that I share that feeling."

"I hope Starfleet won't try anything stupid, such as taking Laurent away from us or something," Alex mused.

"They wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure?"

Picard looked at his husband. "No, actually... I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think is going to happen?" Alex asked nervously and looked at the rather impressive painting of a Constitution-class starship on the wall on the opposite side of the Starfleet Headquarters hallway into which he and Picard had been sent by a rather grumpy receptionist.

Picard stopped pacing. "I honestly can't say, but if they keep us waiting here for much longer..."

"You'll finish trampling the carpet to death?"

"That, too."

Alex leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. He was nervous, much to his annoyance - he was a bartender, and part of a bartender's job was to stay calm even under extreme circumstances. Still, he had every reason to feel this way since it was very possible that his son's entire future depended on what happened in the next few minutes.

Suddenly the door right next to Alex slid open and a middle-aged woman in a Starfleet uniform stepped out. "Good afternoon. I'm Admiral Fleetwood. You may come in now."

Picard and Alex exchanged a brief glance and then walked into the office.

 

***********

 

Admiral Fleetwood sat down behind her desk and waited for the Picards to do the same on the two chairs in front of her. "First of all, let me say that I'm terribly sorry that you had to come all the way back to Earth for this, Captain Picard. I know you're a very busy man."

"I am," Picard confirmed, his face an emotionless mask, just like Fleetwood's.

Alex, however, was not in the mood for Starfleet diplomacy mind games. "If you know that he's busy then why did you ask us to come here? Why are you so interested in Laurent?"

Fleetwood looked at him. "We are interested because there has never been a child like him. Starfleet is... _concerned_ about certain implications."

"What implications?" Picard asked.

"Your son was created by Q. He could have Q powers. Or worse, he could actually _be_ a Q."

"He is not," Alex shot back.

"Can you prove that?"

"We don't _need_ to prove it since we all know that the Continuum is quite adamant about Q children having to be supervised and guided," Picard said. "My reports concerning the Amanda Rogers incident made that quite clear."

"Yes, I've read them several times." Fleetwood leaned back in her chair. "They came with quite a few unanswered questions, such as why the Q allowed Amanda to grow up the way she did in the first place. If they're so adamant about Q children not being allowed to walk around freely, then why did they wait for such a long time before they intervened? Could it be possible that, in human children, Q powers only manifest themselves after a certain age?"

"Q has given me his word that _my_ child won't ever have powers of _any_ kind," Picard said icily.

"Has he, now?" Fleetwood shook her head. "You of all people should know that he can't be trusted."

"He would have nothing to gain by giving Laurent Q powers," Alex chimed in.

"Starfleet disagrees, I'm afraid. Q already tried to corrupt a human into becoming a Q once - your very own Commander Riker, Captain. He could simply be choosing a different approach this time."

"Admiral, even if all this is true, even if Laurent is a Q - which I sincerely doubt - why is this of any concern to Starfleet? Laurent is not an officer, he's a Federation citizen, and -"

"Not yet. As you very well know, we have put the citizen approval procedure on hold until this issue has been sufficiently resolved."

Picard took a deep breath. "I am aware of that, and I resent it, but that is not the point. Please, would you answer my question? Why is this of _any_ concern to Starfleet?"

Fleetwood leaned forward. "To be blunt, Captain: Starfleet believes that your son and his possible Q powers represent a fundamental threat to your ship, its crew, the Federation and possibly even the entire universe. I have therefore no other choice than to inform you that Starfleet has decided that it's in everyone's best interest if your son is released into our care as soon as possible."

The Picards both jumped out of their chairs.

"I won't let you take my son!" Alex blurted out.

"You will _not_ treat him like some sort of guinea pig!" Picard barked. "He's a human being, and -"

Fleetwood raised her hand. "That has yet to be established." She looked at Alex. "And besides, we are not 'taking' him. _You_ are not an officer, Mr. Picard - you can leave the Enterprise anytime and be with your son, right here at Starfleet Headquarters."

"You mean 'we'll keep him behind a force field in a lab and there will be visiting hours'," Alex shot back. "He's just a baby, he needs his parents - both of us, not just one!"

Fleetwood raised her index finger. "Think carefully before you refuse this offer - _one_ father is still better than _no_ father."

"Neither of us will accept this so-called offer," Picard hissed. "We will fight this!"

"That is your right, but I doubt it'll do you any good." Fleetwood smiled innocently. "But then, of course, there's always a certain other option."

Picard frowned. "What other option?"

"If you resign from Starfleet, we will no longer have a case since your son won't be living aboard one of our starships anymore. The possible threat would no longer be Starfleet's to deal with."

" _What_?!"

"You don't have to make your decision right now - you have until the day after tomorrow. If you decide to resign, we will hand the case over to the authorities and let them examine it. If you decide to go back to the Enterprise, your son will be taken to Starfleet Headquarters. Your husband, of course, will be free to accompany him."

"I don't believe this!" Picard thundered. "I refuse to accept that Starfleet would resort to tearing a family apart! This is outrageous, and I -"

Alex quickly put a restraining hand on his arm. "Jean-Luc. Pas ici."

"Mais -"

"Non." Alex lowered his voice. "Being forced to call security on us would give them one hell of an 'unfit parents' case, don't you think?"

Picard took a deep breath and then glared at Fleetwood. "Alright. We'll let you know about our decision shortly, Admiral. Good day."

Fleetwood nodded. "Good day, Captain."

The Picards marched out of the office, Alex' hand still on his husband's arm.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, another door in the back of the office opened and a tall, bald man stepped in.

Fleetwood looked at him expectantly. "How was I?"

Admiral Erik Pressman smiled coldly. "Perfect, Susan. Just perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Picard furiously threw his uniform jacket on the hotel bed. "I still can't believe Starfleet would actually resort to such measures!"

"Please, calm down," Alex said softly. "Freaking out won't do us any good."

Picard looked at his husband. "How can you be so relaxed about this? They're trying to take away our _son_!"

"I'm _not_ relaxed!" Alex huffed. "I just think we need to look at this from a more logical viewpoint, at least for now!"

"There's no logic whatsoever in Starfleet's behavior!"

"There _is_ a pattern, though." Alex sat down on the bed. "Remember when they tried to make Data their property and then pulled the same stunt with the daughter he created?"

Picard folded his arms across his chest. "I remember it very well. However, as wrong as both cases were, they dealt with issues of artificial life forms - _we_ are talking about a human being here!"

"And that's exactly where we should start. Starfleet builds this entire case on the premise of Laurent possibly being a Q. So, we simply have to prove that he doesn't have any Q powers."

"How on Earth are we supposed to prove something like that?"

"That's just it - we _can't_ , not without the very same tests that we don't want for Starfleet to perform on him," Alex said. "Still, this is obviously the road they want us to go down. They know it's a dead end, of course. For us, anyway."

"I agree - we need a different approach." Picard sat down next to Alex. "The question is, which one."

"There _is_ something here that doesn't add up," Alex mused. "Starfleet says Laurent might have Q powers he can't control. So, they grab him and perform their hideous tests on him. Let's say it turns out that he is not a Q in any way and also won't become one in the future. What will they do then?"

"They will be forced to declare him a human being and grant him Federation citizen status immediately," Picard said. "He will be free to live wherever he wants, or rather, we will make that decision for him since he can't do so yet."

"Exactly. And what would we decide?"

"We'd take him back to the Enterprise, of course."

Alex snapped his fingers. "Mh-hm. But - we couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"If we agree to this whole thing and you resign your commission in order to be with us - which is what you would do at some point, let's be realistic here - there won't _be_ an Enterprise for us to return to. It would make no difference whatsoever if Laurent is a Q or not - Starfleet wouldn't have a case because you're no longer an officer and therefore Laurent would no longer be of any concern to them."

Picard frowned. "You're right - this entire threat makes no sense, unless it serves a different purpose." He stood up from the bed and then turned around to face his husband. "And... the only other purpose I can think of is getting me away from the Enterprise."

Alex looked back at him. "Which means Laurent isn't the issue. He never was. _You_ are."

"You mean someone's after _me_?"

"I'd say so, yes." Alex stood up as well and began to pace. "I don't think this is the work of only one person, though. Remember what Fleetwood said? Fighting Starfleet's decision won't do us any good - I'm pretty sure quite a few people have set up quite a few traps for us."

Picard shook his head. "I refuse to believe this. There has to be another explanation."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You've pissed off so many admirals in the past few decades, it's actually a miracle they waited this long to get together for revenge."

"Even if you're right - Starfleet does not consist of only these admirals. We still have a chance to fight this if we build a strong enough defense, and -"

"You still don't get it, do you? Fighting this in a courtoom is _exactly_ what they want us to do - they'll make sure we run into walls at every turn until we're so exhausted that we give up."

Picard glared at his husband. "I am prepared to fight for Laurent, no matter how long -"

"Oh, _are_ you?" Alex stopped pacing, raised his head and met Picard's glare. "Then tell me, Captain - why did you object to your son's presence at first? Your own ship's doctor has confirmed that you had strong reservations towards Laurent when he was given to you by Q. Was it because even _you_ suspected that he might have Q powers?"

"What? No! It wasn't like that at all!"

"I know that, and you know that, but still - that's how Starfleet will argue all the way through, don't you see?" Alex pressed. "They'll twist everyone's words over and over again, and we both know how difficult it is to constantly fight on that level!"

Picard gritted his teeth. "If they want a fight, they will _get_ one! I'm going to -"

A message chime from the console on the desk interrupted him. He sighed, walked up to the desk, touched the screen and read the message. "Alexander, look at this."

Alex walked up to him and looked at the screen as well.

" _ **Captain Picard,**_

_**I need to talk to you and your husband. Tomorrow morning, 11:00, on the small patch of land under the Golden Gate Bridge.** _

_**A friend**_ "


	4. Chapter 4

"We should not have come here, at least not without a phaser," Picard remarked.

Alex sat down on a small rock. "If Starfleet Command wanted you dead they wouldn't have arranged for _that_ much bureaucracy around it."

"How reassuring." Picard sighed deeply and looked at the nearby water. "I also don't like leaving Laurent in LaBarre for so long. We should have gone back there last night."

"It was late - and besides, Marie was delighted when you told her she'd have Laurent all to herself for a little while longer," Alex replied patiently. "Do you really want him in the middle of everything right now?"

"No, of course not. I simply -"

"Hello."

Alex jumped up from his rock and whirled around, just like his husband did. A tall, white-haired man was standing in front of them, looking at them with great interest.

"Who are you?" Picard demanded.

"The friend, obviously." The man pointed at a small formation of rocks next to him. "Shall we sit?"

"We prefer to stand."

"As you wish," the man shrugged, focused his gaze on Alex - and then he suddenly smiled broadly. "You  look _so_ much like he did when he was your age."

"Who?" Alex asked, confused.

"Your father."

"How do you know who my father was?"

"I talked to him on a regular basis, for one thing."

"Who _are_ you?" Picard repeated impatiently.

The man looked back at him. "My adoptive parents gave me the name Jason Kelly - but my biological family name is Jameson."

"Jameson?" Alex echoed - the name still managed to hit him on more levels than he cared to admit.

"Yes. I'm Jason Jameson, as in Bill Jameson's uncle and Mark Jameson's younger brother."

"I've had reasons to go through his records several times, and therefore I know for a fact that Admiral Mark Jameson _had_ no brother," Picard said immediately.

"It's a long story," the older man sighed. "It has to do with an unwanted baby, adoption records, truths being hidden - and, of course, a lot of famous false Jameson family pride."

"I don't believe even _one_ word of this," Picard huffed and glanced at Alex, whose face had turned into an emotionless mask. "A long-lost family member suddenly appearing out of nowhere is hardly plausible."

"I expected such a reaction from you," Jameson said, reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out an old-fashioned photograph and then focused his attention on Alex again. "Would you look at this, Alex? Please?"

The young bartender hesitated  - but then he stepped forward, took the picture and looked at it. It showed two men - one was clearly the one in front of him, only younger, and the other man was someone whose face Alex had grown to know quite well by looking through certain Starfleet records. "That's... that's my father, yes. And you."

"Photographs can be easily forged," Picard chimed in, stepped forward as well and briefly put a reassuring hand on his husband's shoulder - he could almost feel the young man's emotional turmoil.

"Sure they can, but these manipulations can just as easily be detected," Jameson shot back. "You have one of the most sophisticated computers aboard the Enterprise that can detect even the slightest tamperings - handing you a forgery of something as old as a photograph wouldn't make much sense, now would it?"

Alex looked up from the photograph. "Why are you here now? Why not ten or twenty years ago?"

Jameson's face became serious. "I knew that your mother had told you a very different story about who your father was, I felt I had no right to interfere. And - when Bill told me about you for the first time I had to swear to him that I would _never_ approach you under _any_ circumstances."

"I know, he never wanted anything to do with me," Alex said bitterly.

"Bill was not someone who found it easy to face responsibility when it came to his personal life," Jameson agreed. "It was a miracle that his attitude didn't affect his command, but, for some reason, it only seemed to strengthen his determination in the captain's chair. Which... is why I'm here, actually. Bill was a Starfleet officer with all his heart, and he would never have approved of what Command is trying to do to his son's family. I _have_ to help."

Alex looked at Picard, who returned his gaze. Neither really believed the man in front of them - but really, what other option was there?

"You said you have the means to help? How?" Picard finally asked.

"I know who's behind this claim of your son being a danger to the Enterprise. It's all part of a much more elaborate scheme - to get you to resign from Starfleet."

"We've already come to that conclusion ourselves."

"I had a feeling you would - I _can_ back up what I'm saying, however. I have a bunch of audio records that I happened to make in certain offices while a certain group of admirals with a lot of Starfleet Security influence was developing this plan of theirs."

"How did you manage to make these records?"

"I work at Starfleet Headquarters."

Picard frowned. "I've never seen your name or your face in any Starfleet personnel file."

"That's because I'm not _in_ Starfleet. I'm one of the janitors."

Picard stared at him. "Janitor?!"

"My parents and my brother never wanted anything to do with me, but my nephew did - Bill was the one who got me this job, and it certainly proved useful on more than one occasion that I never revealed who I really am." Jameson reached into another jacket pocket, pulled out an isolinear chip and handed it to Alex. "Here are the audio records. Feel free to check _them_ for authenticity as well."

Alex handed the chip over to Picard, who examined it. "This won't help us in court - illegal audio records are not admissible evidence."

Jameson shook his head. "This isn't about courts. You need to go to someone else with this." He pulled out an old-fashioned sheet of paper. "Here."

Picard took it. "What is this?"

"These are the names of all the conspirators - I thought it would be safer to _not_ put them in a file."

Picard unfolded the paper, and, just as he had feared, the short list came with quite a few familiar names.

 _Admiral Cliff Kennelly_  
_Admiral Norah Satie (retired)_  
_Admiral Alynna Nechayev_  
_Admiral Anthony Haftel_  
_Admiral Erik Pressman_

"Erik Pressman," he muttered. "I should have known."

"Pressman is the one who initiated it all," Jameson nodded. "The others followed along happily, however. You have quite an impressive enemy list, Captain."

"What about Admiral Fleetwood?" Alex asked and looked over Picard's shoulder. "She's not on the list."

"That's because she's simply one of Pressman's loyal soldiers. If he backs off, she'll do the same."

Picard folded the paper. "You said there's someone we should go to with all this...?"

"There is," Jameson confirmed. "Go to former Starfleet Admiral Raner. She'll help you, but probably not in ways that you'll find... well, tasteful.  She works in a small building next to Starfleet Headquarters. You'll have to dig around a bit, her office is way down in the basement - a fall from Command's grace will do that to you."

"Wait... Raner?" Picard echoed. "As in Constanze Raner, former head of Starfleet Security? She worked _with_ Pressman during our mission to find the Pegasus!"

Jameson waved his hand. "That was a long time ago - she and Pressman haven't spoken to one another in years. She's never forgiven him for blaming everything on her at the internal Starfleet Security hearing that followed that very cloaking device incident."

Picard tugged his uniform jacket into place. "Mr. Jameson - or Kelly, whichever is true - before my husband and I proceed, we _will_ have to verify your story and this evidence first."

"Of course. Just don't take too long - if there's _one_ thing you don't have plenty of right now, it's time."

"I have certain means at my disposal that will enable me to get results very quickly," Picard assured him. "And I must warn you that, if these results are not what you want to make us believe, I _will_ have you arrested."

"I know."

"Very well. I take it our business is concluded, then?"

"It is - I have to go now anyway, my shift starts in half an hour." Jameson looked at Alex. "I hope we'll meet again, Alex - under better circumstances, maybe?"

Alex nodded slowly but said nothing while Jameson turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Constanze Raner looked at the two men on the chairs in front of her desk. "I should've known Erik would try something like this one day - he's never forgiven you for the cloaking device incident with the Pegasus, Captain."

"In which _you_ were involved as well," Picard remarked.

Raner sighed. "Yes - because I was young and eager to please my superiors. Erik talked me into it - he's very good at this sort of thing - I authorized it and when I realized just _how_ severe possible repercussions could be it was already too late. Erik turned against me at the hearing, blamed everything on me, and well, here I am now, in this godforsaken basement office while _he_ got to keep his rank and all the prestige that comes with it."

"Don't take this the wrong way now, but this doesn't really sound like as if you can help us," Alex remarked cautiously.

"I wouldn't say that. I do still have a few dear old friends at the Federation News Network who will know exactly what to do with what's on that isolinear chip there in your hand."

"You mean you're not going to help us take this to court?" Picard asked.

"No. It would take a court weeks to prepare, which would give Erik and his friends enough time to manipulate even more people. He'd also probably fabricate evidence that links your son to Q powers."

Picard stared at her. "You can't be serious...!"

"I _am_. I know Erik, he thinks you're going to fight this the proper and legal way, and he _will_ be prepared for that. Of course, he doesn't know that you have evidence to expose his little conspiracy but then, even if he knew, he would still not expect you to go to the press with it."

"I tend to avoid the press, usually - and I would indeed prefer to do so this time as well," Picard confirmed and then looked at Alex. "What do you think?"

"Hmm... I despise the press as much as you do, but maybe we should both reconsider that opinion. Just this once."

"What?"

Alex returned his husband's intense stare. "Reporters are insanely good at exposing scandals and conspiracies, and Starfleet Command hates nothing more than scandals and conspiracies. Pressman's case would be over before it could even begin."

"Exactly," Raner agreed. "Command would be very embarrassed - after all, an innocent child is in the middle of all this. They would slam the door in Erik's face before he could open his mouth. The same applies to his followers, of course."

"That may be true - but I prefer to fight in front of courts, not holo-cameras," Picard countered.

Alex leaned over and put his hand on Picard's arm. "Jean-Luc, we can only win this thing on _one_ level: Pressman's."

Picard looked at the hand and then into Alex' eyes. "I know, but... I honestly wish there was another way."

"There _is_ none, and you know that as well as I do," Alex said softly.

Picard sighed deeply and then looked back at Raner. "This goes against everything I believe in, but... please proceed with your plan."

Raner nodded and activated the console on her desk. "I'll copy the files from your chip and attach them to a few short messages that will be sent to the right people in the right places at the Federation News Network. After that you won't have to worry about anything anymore - except, of course, an entire bunch of reporters who'll be after you for details. Which means you should leave both this office _and_ San Francisco immediately."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Picard muttered and stood up from his chair, as did Alex.

Raner shrugged. "A bunch of eager reporters is a small price to pay, given what's at stake for you." She took the isolinear chip from Alex, copied the files and then handed it back to him. "One more thing before you leave, however."

"Yes?"

"You two never told me who sent you to me."

Picard briefly glanced at Alex before he focused his attention on Raner again. "I'm afraid that information is confidential."

"Thought so," Raner sighed. "You know, I used that phrase so many times in my position as head of Starfleet Security but never had anyone say it to _me_ \- until now." She leaned back in her chair. "Maybe all this will give me the chance to change a few things about my current... _situation_."

"I heard there will be quite a few vacant positions at Starfleet Headquarters soon," Picard said without missing a beat.

"Oh, will there?" Raner smiled. "I just might have to look into that."

 

**********

  
  
Picard put down his small suitcase and then immediately walked over to the little playpen and looked inside. "Laurent, I'm back!"

The toddler looked up from the toys he had just been playing with and his eyes widened when he saw who had come. "Pa... pa...?!"

Picard froze. "What did you say?"

"Papa!"

"He's been saying it ever since yesterday morning," Marie remarked from behind.

Picard whirled around. "Why didn't you tell me when we spoke last night?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Picard turned back to his son, reached inside the playpen and picked him up. "Can you say my name, too? Papa Jean-Luc?"

Laurent looked at him with interest.

"I think your name is still a little too long and complicated for him," Marie said. "But there's another option here, of course."

"Papa Alex?" Picard tried.

"Lex! Papa! Lex!"

"Incredible!" Picard exclaimed.

"He missed both of you very much, I guess that's what brought all this on. By the way, where _is_ Alex?"

"He'll be here soon, he took another shuttle. We hoped that traveling separately would confuse the reporters."

Marie walked up to the two of them and ruffled Laurent's hair. "What exactly happened, Jean-Luc? First the Federation News Network reports about a group of admirals trying to take Laurent from you, then those very admirals suddenly resign and then you come back from San Francisco and tell me that Laurent's Federation citizen status has now been granted, effective immediately. There's more to all this, right?"

"There is," Picard confirmed. "I cannot go into it, however."

Marie sighed. "I knew you'd say that." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm with Alex and you."

"Thank you, Marie." Picard stroked Laurent's hair while the toddler eagerly examined the rank pips on his collar. " _And_ thank you very much for taking care of this young man in the past few days."

"You're absolutely welcome." Marie briefly took Laurent's little hand. "He's such a sweet boy - and he looks a lot like you when you were his age."

"Don't tell me you've been looking at those old holo pictures again...?"

Marie smiled innocently. "I tried to show them to Laurent, but he was more interested in the old paper than the pictures. I wonder if Alex would like to take a look. I'm sure he'd love the picture on which you're holding your favorite starship toy for the first time."

"Don't you dare show him...!"

"Oh come on - you look adorable on it!"

"Marie...!"

She chuckled and then patted his shoulder. "I know, I know. The invincible Captain Picard was _never_ a toddler."


	6. Chapter 6

 

Alex put his knife and fork back on the plate and then leaned back on the rather comfortable chair. "Whoa. That was _so_ good."

Picard smiled at him from across the table. "Finished?"

"You could say that," Alex panted. "I swear if I lived here I'd gain two kilos a week. Marie is the best cook I've _ever_ met."

"I'm glad you -"

"Jean-Luc? Alex?"

Picard looked up. "In here, Marie!"

Marie walked into the room. "You're still eating? If I had known you were _that_ hungry I'd have prepared a much larger dinner downstairs in the living room!"

Alex raised his hand. "No need. I just finished."

"Good - because there's someone here to see you."

The Picards looked at her in confusion but before they could say anything, a person they both knew appeared behind Marie.

"Hello, you two!"

"Mother," Alex gasped.

 

**********

 

"You know, I'm having a hard time forgiving you for not even mentioning that you were coming to Earth," Alex' mother complained and pulled Laurent onto her lap. "I had to hear about it on the news and then from Marie!"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Alex said from behind.

"And then all these reporters outside!" she continued while gently fighting off Laurent's little hands that tried to grab her rather impressive necklace. "If it hadn't been for Marie I doubt your security workers would have even let me through!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Of course you are."

"I really mean it."

"I'm sure you do. Still, I can't be that mad at you - not with this little miracle here in my arms! You know how much I've always wanted a grandchild!" She beamed at Laurent. "I just wish you didn't have to go back to that ship of yours tomorrow..."

Alex briefly glanced at Picard next to him before he answered. "Mother, please don't start the old starship death trap thing again. I won't argue with you, not in front of Laurent."

"I wasn't going to - I simply would love to spend more time with this little man here!" She briefly raised Laurent up in the air and the toddler squealed in delight. "I'd love to take him on a tour through our village!"

"He's a little too young for sightseeing, don't you think?"

"He'd be fine! What do you think, Laurent? Would you like to go with Grandma?"

The toddler smiled at her - and then he yawned.

"Aww! Tired?"

"No wonder - it's way past his bedtime," Alex remarked.

His mother looked at the old-fashioned wooden clock in the corner. "Oh my God - I didn't realize! Why didn't you say something?"

"How _could_ I," Alex muttered while Picard reached over and gently patted his hand.

"Would you mind if I tucked him in? I'll ask Marie to show me where everything is, and you two can have time to yourselves - I know how very little of that you have!"

"Well..."

"Thank you!" she beamed and looked at the very tired toddler in her arms. "Grandma's going to take good care of you!" She stood up, shifted Laurent around a bit so that he could rest his head on her shoulder and then she walked up to the door and out of the room.

Alex took a deep breath. "Boy..."

"She's simply excited," Picard said gently. "It _is_ the first time she has met her grandson in person."

"I'm more worried about _him_ than her, actually."

"I'd say he's too tired to care about who tucks him in."

"I hope so." Alex rubbed his temples.

"Headache?"

"Getting there."

Picard looked around and then back at his husband. "You know what? Your mother was right about one thing."

"Mmm?"

"We _could_ use a little time to ourselves."

Alex froze. "Huh?"

"Our last shore leave was before we got married. And we've never even really talked about going on a honeymoon."

"Wait a minute. Are you suggesting a _vacation_?!"

"Yes...?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Picard huffed grumpily. "But if you don't like the idea -"

"No, no... I like it fine, I'm just a little surprised. What brought this on?"

"I simply think that, after all the trouble with Laurent, we could use a little time away from all this. We'll both have to make preparations aboard the Enterprise first, but after that..."

"What about Laurent?" Alex asked.

"We can take him with us...?"

"Sure, but if we do that, it won't be much of a honeymoon. There won't be time for... you know, just us."

"That's true - but I won't leave him here on Earth, not with all these reporters around."

"I don't want that either. In fact, I don't think we should go on vacation on Earth in the first place." Alex leaned forward. "Therefore I'd say there's only one solution: We leave Laurent on the Enterprise. With Will."

"What?"

"Why not? Will is terrific with kids, and Laurent loves him. I think they'd both be thrilled."

"That might be, but handing his child to his first officer while he goes on his honeymoon is hardly becoming of a captain."

"Maybe not - but it is _very_ becoming of a good friend."

"Alexander, I can't leave Will in charge of my ship _and_ my son."

"Why not? _You_ handle both, too."

"Yes, but that's not the same."

"I think it is, but okay, maybe a little compromise is needed here indeed." Alex put his hands on the table. "We won't make our honeymoon too long. Just a few days. Will can deal with that - as can your starship captain's pride. Right?"

"I still don't like it."

"Oh, come on. The crew is Laurent's extended family, and who can take better care of a child than its family? Besides, I doubt Will would have to do it alone - your officers all love to babysit. Remember when Geordi forgot to bring Laurent back because they were so busy with building isolinear chip towers in that Jefferies Tube?"

"How could I - I was the one who frantically crawled through half of the ship, looking for them," Picard said dryly.

"Only because Laurent had taken off Geordi's communicator and thrown it away without him noticing."

Picard sighed. "You aren't going to back away from this, are you?"

"No. Your officers love Laurent. Give them some credit for that, will you?"

"Alright, alright. I'll ask Will. But if he says no -"

"He won't. Trust me."


End file.
